Better Than What I Had Before
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: A boring Sunday morning ends for Axel when his girlfriend comes over to spend some 'quality time' with him. Rated M for mature situations and lemon.


_Sunday. The most boring day of the week,_ Axel thought as he lay on his couch, staring at the ceiling as the noon sunlight came in through the large living room window. He gave a loud sigh as he closed his eyes. He wasn't physically tired; it was just the day of the week. No one was around on Sundays, nor was anyone in the mood to do _anything_ it seemed. Roxas, and his new girlfriend Namine, were spending time at home together, and everyone else was not answering any calls.

Axel was pretty upset with the lack of contact. "I mean come on…what is it, Avoid Axel Day?" In the biblical sense, people thought he was an annoying plague, but that was because he was joking around. No one took him seriously sometimes. Liked he cared anyway.

The red head was extremely bored, and he wished someone, anyone would come and at least say hello…

Axel opened his eyes just as he heard the doorbell ring. That was a pleasant surprise to say the least. _Must be a salesman or something._ "Come in."

Closing his eyes again, Axel heard the door open, followed by a distinct sound of high heels. Last he checked, salesman didn't high heels. Or the kind of high heels with metallic stilettos either. _Unless he was a tranny or something more gross…_

Opening his eyes, Axel saw who it was. Short blond hair with a single strand gelled on both temples like antennae, the woman smirked. "Feeling lazy, axel?"

Axel also smiled a bit, "You're the last person I thought I'd see today."

"Namine and Xion wanted me to go to the pool with them and Roxas. Went for about fifteen minutes before I got tired of the boys staring at me," Larxene explained before sitting down on the edge of the sofa. Leaning over to unzip the knee high stilettos, Axel was able to see her short black skirt ride up her leg, exposing a lot of her right thigh to his green eyes.

And he liked it. Just as much as he saw her well-endowed bust bounce slightly in the confines of her bikini top, which was black and yellow striped, like a bee.

Larxene was Axel's girlfriend, though many wondered who was the dominant one in the relationship. Some thought Axel was since he pissed Larxene off as often as he kissed her, some though Larxene was since she had a reputation as being an independent woman that punched men out cold.

"More cat calls?" Axel said aloud as Larxene finished taking her boots off.

"Nothing I haven't gone through before. They all ran away before I could use them for punching bags," Larxene replied giggling lightly. She turned to Axel, "Anything you have to do today?"

"Nope," simple reply to a simple question.

"You just gonna stay on this couch for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I had a better option of heading somewhere more comfortable," Axel said, giving Larxene a wink.

The nymph smirked, "lead the way."

A few minutes later, Axel remembered how Larxene loved to play their little game. Axel called it King of the Hill, though when Larxene was on top she called it Queen of the Hill.

The woman had forced Axel to lie on his back and was straddling his legs, looking down on him and making cute faces at him. "You always lose the opening round, Axel. Guess I'm really good."

"But I won last time, little girl," Axel replied.

Larxene laughed a bit, "You're lucky I am used to you calling me 'little girl', other wise—"

Axel propped himself on his elbows as he cut her off, "I know, the first time I called you that you smacked me upside my head. You had an exceptional case of sensibility."

Larxene leaned in and placed one of her cold hands on his chest, tracing his muscles with her finger through the fabric of his black tank top, "I'm not afraid to admit that was true at the time. I've grown up quite a bit since then."

Axel nodded, "That you have, Larxene." Larxene smirked before she leaned in farther and kissed him on the lips.

Larxene and Axel's 'alone time' was always slow and they took their time, as if they wanted to savor everything they did together. Sometimes they lasted up to an hour, and that didn't bother the two teenagers

"By the way, this may sound random, but what was the guy before me like?"

That caught Larxene off guard, "You mean my last boyfriend?"

Axel nodded, "You never have mentioned him by name. What happened?"

The girl looked slightly distraught at the mention of her previous relationship, "Let's just say he never knew the way of how to say 'I love you' any more than how to say hello. He always treated me like crap, and that is all I want to remember of him."

Axel sat up fully, putting his hands on Larxene's hips, "A real asshole huh?"

"Let's just say he made Principal Ansem seem like a dream in terms of personality," Larxene replied, feeling Axel's hands go up under the front of her shirt. As Axel's lips softly assaulted her neck, and the girl started to gasp in pleasure with each of his kisses, she closed her eyes remembered a certain memory.

_I used to be a girl with no morals, just out to teach the boys a lesson in how to handle a real woman. After going through the weakest of the herd like a hungry lioness, I became the obsession of one man._

_Vanitas._

_I hooked up with him quickly, thinking I'd be through with him by the end of the week. I was to be painfully mistaken._

_That cruel son of a bitch treated me like his own personal whore. Never calling me names of affection, just 'slut' and 'hoe'. Even a primitive term such as 'babe' would have been easy to digest, but I couldn't tell him that. 'I am scared to death to resist him. I am scared to death of what he could do to me,' I told myself. Fear kept me in my place._

At least…until Axel came along…

Larxene opened her eyes when she felt Axel's lips stop kissing her, "Something wrong?"

The red head shook his head, "Nothing, babe."

Larxene tried to hide the memories by playing with Axel, "Don't worry, my last man was nothing compared to you."

Axel smiled, "Glad I impress you, but that is not why I decided to fall in love with you."

Axel put his hands on her slender shoulders, hooking the straps of her top with his fingers, and yanking them down her shoulders. Her breasts bounced free of the tight top, and Larxene let out a gasp, followed by a sigh.

Axel loved it when she made noises like that, it proved that Larxene, the most indomitable woman on the planet, had weak spots. Spots he knew he could take advantage of. And the fact that Larxene didn't so much as shy away from him nor diss him for using the so called 'all these pick-up lines from hell' routine is just some of the reasons he was glad to have met her.

As the two locked lips once again, Axel remembered the day he came to fall in love with this woman.

_It had been a rainy day, I remembered. I was on my way home from shopping when I came across this woman in an alley. I didn't know who she was, but I couldn't leave her outside, so I brought her to my place. Once inside, I tried to find out who she was, but she wouldn't let me near her, and since she threatened to club me with a pair of icebreakers I backed off until she fell asleep and disarmed her. She had a cloth that had something called Infernal tied around her neck. _

_I checked her out for injuries. I wouldn't forget what I saw. _

_From a heart like mine, I grew up and saw all kinds of weird shit happen to others, but Larxene was in pretty bad shape, her face was so black and blue with bruises it was like she had been clubbed nearly to death._

_Larxene told me that someone had beaten her, but she never told me who. _

_Rather than call the cops, I decided to keep it quiet. Not just for Larxene's sake, but because my mind told me to go and kick the guy's ass._

_I just had to wait and find out who it was…_

_But I never did get him._

"You know, doing this with you never ever gets old," Larxene said, her head lying on Axel's chest, right over his heart. She had her left arm around his waist, and she had her eyes closed. Axel had slept with Larxene many times over, but it never did bore him in any way. Larxene was that kind of woman

"I aim to please," Axel replied, his hands behind his head.

Larxene lifted herself up, scooting up to where she could whisper into his ear. "And you do just that."

The red head smiled in satisfaction. "By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"You ever regret being with me?"

Larxene opened her eyes, emerald green orbs looking into Axel's, "You won't ever hear me say that." She closed her eyes again, getting comfortable within inches of him. Pulling the covers up over her chest, the nymph appeared to be, to Axel at least, very peaceful and content with herself.

Moving onto his side, Axel petted Larxene's hair, "Is there anything you do regret?"

A few seconds passed without a response and Axel was sure she had fallen asleep, but a gentle touch on his shoulder reassured him that she wasn't, "That I fell for the wrong guy first."

"Nobody's perfect, Larxene, especially on the first try," Axel whispered. He saw a smirk appear out of the corner of Larxene's mouth, it lasted only a split second.

"Axel…"

"Yeah?"

"Help me stay warm, I'm freezing," Larxene said before shivering out of cold and quickly putting her left leg over Axel's legs.

Axel put an arm around Larxene's waist and held her close, "Only for you."


End file.
